


突发性恐慌

by OhnoNaNa



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhnoNaNa/pseuds/OhnoNaNa
Summary: *是ME
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 3





	突发性恐慌

Mark在酒会上看见Eduardo的时候有一种恍如隔世的感觉。

当他的秘书告诉他有一个位于新加坡的酒会邀请了他参加的时候他一反常态的接受了，理由当然是Eduardo，Mark不喜欢跟自己撒谎。他已经两年没见Eduardo了，从那个旷日持久的诉讼与和解结束后。

Mark从来不是一个感情丰沛的人，这两年来那个名字并没有怎么出现在他的脑子里；只有偶尔的雨夜，Mark才会在梦里看见那个被大雨淋透的男孩。而当新加坡这三个字在他耳边响起，他才一瞬间感受到他的好友不会再在他身边的刺痛。但只有一点点而已，他完全可以承受这个，Mark想。

所以他来了，新加坡很小，不是吗？

可是还是太无聊了，他想。他是facebook的CEO，再也不是一个连女友都找不到的宅男，所有人都争先恐后地对着他介绍自己或是赞美facebook，真心或假意，真情实感或阿谀奉承。

好不容易耐着性子听完了又一个大腹便便的随便什么公司的高层跟他套近乎，Mark终于得以稍微松一口气——嘿，他现在都能做到“耐着性子”了，Chris应该会感动得哭出来的。他拿了一杯香槟，走到了窗边，看着窗外瓢泼的大雨走了神。酒会开始这么久了，Wardo并没有出现，他大概不会来了，Mark对自己说。

把他的注意力唤回来的是熟悉的笑声。他转过头去，看见西装笔挺的Eduardo站在人群中央，还是一副精英的样子，就跟在哈佛的时候没什么两样。

下一秒，他和Eduardo就对上了目光。

Eduardo的眉头似乎皱了一下，Mark并没有太看清——这时他意识到自己离对方的距离太远了点，所以他向对方走去。周围的人都渐渐散开，大概是因为谁也不想卷进两人的旧日恩怨，Mark觉得有些好笑。

“Hi, Mark.好久不见，你怎么来新加坡了？”Eduardo自然地跟Mark打着招呼，就好像他们真的只是很久不见的老朋友。

“被邀请了，而且对这边的项目有点兴趣。”可是Mark分明就注意到对方逐渐僵硬的身体，和无法控制一直向他身后飘的眼神。

在Mark的注视下，Eduardo的呼吸开始一点点加快，脸色也开始发白。

“抱歉，我有点不舒服，去一下洗手间。”

Mark并不知道发生了什么，但是直觉告诉他Eduardo的身体状况不对劲，所以他跟着对方去了洗手间。

当他推开洗手间的门的时候，Eduardo双手正撑在洗手池边，呼吸急促。他转过头看着Mark，像是想说什么，却因为过于急促的呼吸什么都说不出口。

“Wardo？你怎么了？”

看着Eduardo的样子Mark开始有些慌乱起来，他从没经历过这个，一般他自己才是那个身体出问题的人。然后他就眼睁睁看着Eduardo倒在了自己的眼前。

接下来的半个小时应该是Mark人生中至今为止最惊慌的一段时间，他打了急救电话，抱着Eduardo冲到酒店楼下，完全忘记了应该通知一下助理或是任何相关的人。

过度换气症候群，这是Mark从医生嘴里得到的名词。Eduardo会晕倒是因为过度换气所导致的碱中毒，一般来讲并不会严重到失去意识的地步，当患者有意识调整呼吸后过一段时间就会缓解。这种疾病一般是心因性的，如果不是相当大的精神刺激，很难发作到昏厥的程度。而就算是昏厥，也会在短时间内醒来，因为昏睡中呼吸会慢慢恢复正常，碱中毒的症状自然会消失。

可是已经2个小时了，Eduardo并没有醒过来。

“所以说是心因性的。他在逃避，不想醒过来。这个病能发作到这么厉害，肯定是遇见了非常不想遇见的事吧。”医生告诉他。

终于记起打电话告知慌张的助理自己的位置后，Mark坐在Eduardo床边，一动不动地盯着躺在床上的人。Mark觉得自己确实是一动不动，不光是身体，就连他引以为豪的大脑在此刻都无法转动半分。

Eduardo在他眼前倒下去的那一刻，他的脑子里甚至不合逻辑地出现了“Wardo要死去了”这样荒唐的想法；而这个出现不到一秒钟的假设却以一种星火燎原之势瞬间点燃了Mark所有的理智。

他不能承受这个，不可能。

像是什么未解的世界难题，直到这一刻，Mark才真真切切理解了“Eduardo不在自己身边”这个概念，巨大且不理智的恐慌迅速席卷了Mark的全身。

病床上的Eduardo手指动了动，慢慢睁开了眼睛。

“你——你感觉怎么样？”掌管facebook帝国的暴君觉得有点紧张，甚至开始结巴。

Eduardo看起来还是不太清醒，睁着棕色的眼睛直愣愣地看着Mark，神色一片茫然。

“你在酒会上昏倒了，我把你送到医院来了。”Mark尽量简短地说明了状况，他感到喉咙有点发紧。

“……Mark？”

Eduardo的声音有点沙哑，Mark手忙脚乱地倒了一杯水，并把病床升起来好让对方可以更容易的坐着喝水。

“我没事。抱歉，给你添麻烦了。”

Eduardo的语气很平淡，他甚至在嘴角扯出了一个小小的微笑，大概想让Mark放心。Mark觉得这完全起了反作用。

“你——”

“我真的没事，过呼吸是老毛病了。你也听医生说了对吧？一会儿就能好。”

能好才怪，Mark腹诽。可他一句话也没说，他说不出口——老毛病？从什么时候开始的？心因性是怎么回事？你受什么刺激了？Mark不知道自己在怕什么，可他就是怕（我们的CEO竟然也有怕的时候，说出来facebook的员工怕是都要惊掉下巴），仿佛有什么东西一说出口就无法再回到从前。

可是没说出口就和从前一样了吗？

看着Mark出神，Eduardo轻轻叹了一口气，出声叫回Mark。

“……你能帮我把手机拿来吗？我想联系一下助理来接我回家。”

“我已经给我助理打过电话了，一会儿我可以把你送回去，”Mark停顿了一下，然后在Eduardo说出拒绝的话之前紧接着说下去，“已经很晚了，又下着这么大的雨，你应该不想再麻烦一个女孩子来接你了吧？”

Eduardo咬着嘴唇皱着眉，犹豫着点了点头。

“但还是给我一下手机，至少我得给她发个短信报平安，省得她找不到我去报警。”

Mark闻言，把Eduardo的手机翻出来交给他；Eduardo短信发到一半才发觉不对劲——

“你怎么知道我助理是女孩子？”

“刚刚你的手机显示一个你备注为Tina的人给你打了无数电话，鉴于你facebook上的状态是单身，而你在新加坡并没有别的亲戚，这个人只可能是你的助理。”

“好吧，”Eduardo看起来像是松了一口气，“可你既然已经猜到她是我的助理了，就不能接一下电话告诉她我的情况吗？”

“未经允许接别人的电话不礼貌，Wardo。”

Eduardo发出一个短促的气声，像是被逗笑，又像是在嘲讽——礼貌？说得好像当初穿睡衣去见红杉资本的那个人不是Mark一样。

在等待Mark的助理赶来医院这段时间里，两个人似乎都没有想打破沉默的想法。Eduardo一直盯着自己的放在身前的双手，就好像上面有世界上最有趣的东西。

Mark突然觉得这种空气太过陌生，这从没发生过。他们曾是朋友，一起拥有热烈肆意的过去；他们也曾经分坐在质证桌的两侧，像是从出生起就是敌人般竭尽所能伤害对方——可是像现在这样，从没有过。

他们像是两个半途遇见的陌生人，而Mark是那个同情心泛滥的好人，把偶然晕倒在路旁的倒霉蛋送到了医院，也许他还大发慈悲打算把对方送回家；可是这之后两个人就会回到各自的轨道上，没有交集，没有对话，像是从没见过面，不给彼此的世界带去任何影响。

这不对——！Mark觉得有人掐住了他的喉咙，今天第二次反常的恐慌让Mark有些不知所措。

“Wardo——”Mark叫了对方的名字，却不知道自己该说什么。

“嗯？”Eduardo有些疑惑地看向Mark。

“回来吧。对，回来吧。”

“回去哪儿？”Eduardo有些莫名其妙。

“美国，加州，我身边。随便哪儿，你不能自己待在新加坡了。”

“等等，什么？”

“我说你回来吧。”他重复了一遍，这回他知道自己想要什么了。

“你脑子出问题了吗？你知道你在说什么吗？”

“没有，我知道我在说什么。”

Eduardo提起一口气，却什么也没说出口，只是又把气吐出来。他盯着Mark半晌，终于低下头，Mark觉得自己看见了Eduardo的嘴角上扬了一小下。

“Mark，六年了，你什么时候才能明白我不是围着你转的？”Eduardo抬起头，这回Mark看清楚了，他前好友的脸上，挂着的分明是比哭还难看的苦笑；曾经笑起来像是枫糖味道的棕色的眼睛里，翻滚着清晰可见的痛苦。

Mark意识到这是一个明确的拒绝。Eduardo的表情像是一场只对他有威力的爆炸，轰鸣声带来的耳鸣让他暂时听不到任何声音，只能感觉到不知道是谁在他心上淋了一杯酸涩的柠檬汁，令他不自觉想要捂住心口。

他不想Eduardo离开他的世界，他不想，这个想法那么强烈，可是为什么——

这一刻Mark突然明白了。那所有不时出现的刺痛，不变的梦境，对遥远的国度不自主的在意，和今天所有突发的惊惶，是六年前自己亲手埋葬了希望和未来的，他还没开始就死去的爱情。

Mark助理的敲门声打断了两人未完却也不知该如何继续的对话。

对助理报了自己的地址后Eduardo就没有再说一句话，Mark还沉浸在刚刚发现自己杀死了什么的震惊中，只有可怜的助理感觉到车上的气氛冷到快要结冰了。

直到车停到Eduardo家门口，Mark才回过神来。他木然地看着Eduardo跟自己和助理道谢，下车。

又一次，Mark看着Eduardo一个人走进泼墨般的倾盆大雨里，而他连一把伞都没能给对方。


End file.
